


(Theme of) Merga

by RedScarfUK (RaceProUK)



Series: RedScarf's Avalice Parody Songbook [4]
Category: Freedom Planet (Video Game)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 09:35:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15216302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaceProUK/pseuds/RedScarfUK
Summary: The need persists, I can't resist, I have the need to rewriteInfinite!





	(Theme of) Merga

**Author's Note:**

> To the tune of _(Theme of) Infinite_ from _Sonic Forces_.
> 
> Originally published to FanFiction.net January 13th 2018.

I’m the purest of dragons,  
I’m the destroyer of lies,  
I'm the toughest of fighters,  
I’m the one who is wise.  
I'm the only that's pure,  
Don't try to stand in my way,  
‘Cause I will prove who is better,  
And I will show you the way!

‘Cause if you dare to doubt that  
I am the ultimate dragon,  
Know I’m the truest alive:  
I'll bring you down in a second!  
‘Cause I was born with the truth,  
And I will see that you learn it,  
So if you think you know better,  
Then I will make you regret it!

And after all your lies, you still tell more,  
(I won't stop until you know the truth)  
So I'll prove what's right and end this war!  
(And when all is done, you will know the truth!)

When all the lies you live have been undone,  
(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)  
When nought remains of who you were,  
(What I find in the promise, you lose in the lies)  
When there's no one left to carry on,  
(This is my victory: you will submit to me)  
You can't resist,  
I will persist:  
I have what it takes to bring destiny!

So look around you,  
And tell me what you really see.  
I am the truth,  
And that's the difference in you and me.  
‘Cause when your time is up,  
And all your lies I have torn down,  
It's only me and you:  
Who is gonna save you now?

I look around me,  
And tell you what I really see:  
You are the lie,  
And that's the difference in you and me.  
I am the future,  
Let me show you what it's all about.  
It's only me and you:  
Who is gonna save you now?

(Who is gonna save you now?)

I am the purest of dragons,  
And don't you ever forget it:  
If you stand against me,  
Then you're gonna regret it!

‘Cause if you dare to defy me,  
Then you should know that it's over:  
I don't surrender to liars,  
I've got the truth on my shoulders!

And after all your lies, you still tell more,  
(I won't stop until you know the truth)  
So I'll prove what's right and end this war!

When all the lies you live have been undone,  
(You are at your lowest, I am rising higher)  
When nought remains of who you were,  
(What I find in the promise, you lose in the lies)  
When there's no one left to carry on,  
(This is my victory: you will submit to me)  
You can't resist,  
I will persist:  
I have what it takes to bring destiny!

So look around you,  
And tell me what you really see.  
I am the truth,  
And that's the difference in you and me.  
‘Cause when your time is up,  
And all your lies I have torn down,  
It's only me and you:  
Who is gonna save you now?

I look around me,  
And tell you what I really see:  
You are the lie,  
And that's the difference in you and me.  
I am the future,  
Let me show you what it's all about.  
It's only me and you:  
Who is gonna save you now?

(Who is gonna save you now?)


End file.
